Lifted
by Scrabbit
Summary: Draco slowly starts changing after he realises his father has been messing with his mind. he realises herm needs help as she falls into depression, and above that a few muggles come to the school too
1. Chapter 1

**Lifted**

AN: please forgive me if there are a few mistakes about the plot of the story, I am concentrating more on my own plot of the story and it may interfere just a LITTLE bit with the actually plot of the story, but not a lot. This is around the 3rd year of Hogwarts for our friends Hermione, Harry and Ron. This isn't a pointless story. This story actually has a plot and I'd appreciate it if I could get reviews so I know how I'm going and what I should improve. 

AN2: I did try write a fic like this a couple of years ago, but I decided to improve it by a lot, since my fic was quite the stupidity 2 years ago, where I had no clue what I was writing about at all! 

**Chapter 1**

A soft light glimmered between the bars that locked away Harry's happiness each year. As the light reached Harry's face, his scar stung a little waking him up to a new day. Every day he dreamt of a day in Hogwarts. He could almost feel himself back in his bed, lying comfortably and relaxed. Each day that image grew nearer. Only a week left before returning back to Hogwarts. Perhaps this year would be the last at the Dursleys. Perhaps it wouldn't be.

Harry rolled over onto his side. Pain shot up his arm and into his shoulder. He quickly got up off the floor and looked around the poor state he was living in. His stomach cramped from lack of food but he was so used to it so he hardly payed attention. He wondered whether this was child abuse, staying home like this every day in a small room. For some reason every day there seemed to be less and less in Harry's room. He didn't understand why. There only seemed to be more screaming down stairs between his uncle and aunty. Of course he hadn't seen his uncle or aunty's face for a while. They didn't talk to him much, only screamed. The only voice he could remember well was the taunting voice of his cousin, Dudley. Dudley managed to waste at least an hour each day sitting in front of Harry's door telling him how much he was going to beat him up if he ever walked out of his room. Soon Harry's room was like a sanctuary to him. Getting to the toilet and back was an obstacle course, because he'd need to ask to be let out. As soon as his Uncle would let him out, he'd be chased into the toilet by Dudley, and when he Harry was finished, Dudley would always manage to land a few punches on Harry before he ran back into his sanctuary.

Harry laughed to himself at the irony of it all. Were many people aware of his 'state' back in the wizardry world? Harry felt a strong longing to be back with his friends. He couldn't think of any place he wanted to be at more. He wondered how Hermione was. He could see a clear image of her studying. He admired her intelligence. She was probably one of the smartest girls, let alone students in Hogwarts. It was a shame so many people teased her about it when there was no need to.

The screaming suddenly became louder again down stairs. A high pitch voice yelped as a few ceramic sounding things fell to the wooden floor, smashing into pieces, followed by loud footsteps up the stairs, and lazy footsteps following. Harry imagined it would be his Uncle and Dudley walking up the stairs.

"Woman, what would you know! I know what kind of trouble we are in! We have to do this!", the sound of his Uncle's voice filled second story of the house. The door flung open, grazing Harry's leg.

Uncle Vernon's glare sent shivers down Harry's spine. He knew it was something bad. Harry sat on his suitcase which had been packed since the first day he arrived at the Dursleys. The suitcase was the only thing Harry had left to sit on apart from the floor.

Vernon quickly scanned the room. Hedwig sat gloomily in her cage, looking out into freedom. She was sick of sitting in her cage.

"Right," began Uncle Vernon, as Petunia ran through the door, followed by Dudley, "See the problem is Harry. This family can support 3!" Vernon stopped to recount. "Yes, 3! And you are the fourth. As you have noticed from recent events, your bed has been taken away, as has your wardrobe, and your chairs. But this is all for good cause! This is what you owe us for all that we have done for you. We have sold these things off for the benefit of the family. The problem is, we are still running out of money so we won't be able to feed you as often. If we don't get any money soon, there was a jolly man at our house before who wished to take you. After I talked to him for a bit, I figured he was definitely not one of your magical fellows so I agreed. So in a couple of days if things do not lighten up, we shall be throwing you and your stupid bird out of this house. Very well. That's all I had to say. Oh, and there will be no food today. I can't afford to feed you today."

Uncle Vernon slammed the door and clumsily walked back down stairs, as Harry stared at the door that has been opened only a few seconds ago. He felt like he was in a daze. He was so confused and yet it seemed like a light of hope shining in the darkness. Who was this jolly man. It all seemed very... dodgy.

"What the hell?" Harry said aloud with amusement in his voice.

"_Dear Harry,_

_I'm writing to you because I haven't heard from you all summer, and I'm worried about you. I wanted to know whether you are ok. If you ever need rescuing you know Ron and I will come and save you anytime. After all, all that we've been through, rescuing you would be a piece of cake! I hope t..."_

"No this is stupid," thought Hermione as she scrunched up her fifth piece of paper. "What's wrong with me! I can't write anymore!"

Hermione kicked her bin in frustration.

_You filthy mood blood! _She shook the thought away. No, this wasn't the time to be feeling down. She needed to study. _Without your brainy lil' mind you'd be nothing. _Hermione shakily walked down the stairs trying to block the thoughts out of her head. _Where are your friends? Harry's perfectly fine, he's just not writing to you, cause he doesn't like you enough! And Ron, he hasn't written anything either. Its cause you haven't written anything to him... you're not a good enough friend! _

"Stop it," whispered Hermione.

"Stop what?" asked her mum walking up the stairs.

"Nothing," said Hermione quickly.

"Listen it's a bright new day. Could you help me clean the house or do you need to study or do something to get ready for Hogwarts?"

"Mum...?"

"Yes honey?"

"I... nothing, um could I just go out for a bit. I want to go for a walk."

"Are you meeting someone?"

"No."

"Why don't you get some friends. There are plenty of non magical people you could be friends with?"

"Mum I'm not 5!"

"Common honey, I'm sure there are plenty of kids out there!"

"Mum!"

"but,"

"No! I'm leaving".

Hermione rushed out the door. Why did her mum have to remind her she didn't have any friends. No she could manage on her own! Hermione walked on the footpath. Where was there to go?

"I'll go to the city", thought Hermione as she jumped onto the first bus that stop beside her.

_You don't have any friends. Do you know why? Cause you're too scared to get any friends. You're too afraid to approach people cause they won't like you for who you are!_

Gazing out the bus window, Hermione noticed random groups of kids around her age walking around. One group held a football, another was skateboarding. The closer she got to the city, the weirder the groups got.

Hermione jumped off the bus, walking into a man accidentally.

"Oi watch it!" he screamed out to her as she walked away pretending not to notice what just happened.

_It's cause you wear weird clothes. And you act weird. You aren't cool enough for anyone!_

Hermione felt like she just needed to run away, and escape from everything. She went to the city often because everyone there looked unfortunate. There were plenty of homeless people around, and many others too high on drugs, or hung over to be able to understand what was going on. It reminded her how fortunate she was.

_Why don't you take some drugs huh? I'm sure that would help you._

Hermione again ignored the thoughts. She had to stop thinking like this! But how? She didn't notice as she slowly turned the corner. She was close to the train station. Suddenly she heard murmurs infront of her. To her surprise she was about to walk into a gang of a few girls and a lot of guys. Groups like these always made her scared and uneasy. She quickly turned to leave. She didn't realise how far she had wandered into the city.

"Oi you! Stop!" screamed one of the guys. Hermione bolted around the corner quick enough to hear one of them say, "but I got nine inches! NINE INCHES!!!" A few giggles from the girls arose.

"Disgusting behaviour," thought Hermione, though a part of her longed to know about this group more.

_You know, if you just asked them for drugs, they'd talk to you! They would be your friends! You know you need something to get away from all that's going on in your head. You know what drugs are. You know what they can do!_

"I need to go home," thought Hermione, but still something pulled her in the other direction.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Hey guys, could you please review so I know whether I'm going in the right direction. Am I doing a good job? Improvement needed? Please tell me so I know. Please R & R! I haven't written for a while, so I need to know whether I need improvement. Any comments will be appreciated! 

**Chapter 2**

Harry lay on the floor shaking from a small fever he had developed from hunger. Hedwig let out a small squawk in sympathy. Two days had passed and all he had to eat was a piece of bread and 2 cups of water. It was a hot day and he was so hungry he could hardly make it between the toilet and back anymore. Not that he needed to go that much anymore.

"You stupid fool. Don't know why the fuck you come here. I mean fuck, look at you. Your fucking gross. My friend treats his mouse like this. Forget to feed it sometimes. You do realise my parents are lying. I'm sure they have plenty of money! They just pretend to treat you like shit. Oh well, you deserve it. You know what else Harry? Harry are you listening? Oh well, I know you are. I found the keys to your room. It probably smells there, but I feel like bashing you. Why? Cause you're so pathetic. Its fun, cause you never fight back."

Harry got up trembling as he heard the lock to his door click and Dudley run in quickly, shutting the door behind him.

"Don't scream or I'll hit you harder," said Dudley with a smirk on his face.

Harry's knees wobbled beneath him. He felt so weak his eyes hardly would keep open.

"Maybe you should eat your bird if you are that hungry," said Dudley.

Dudley's fist met Harry's cheek with a harsh sound. Harry gasped and fell back onto the floor. He didn't know whether to feel afraid or just lie on the floor in self pity and let Dudley bash him. After all, it was Dumbeldore that sent him here. He probably had to take everything he got.

Dudley pinned Harry to the floor and slammed his elbow into his jaw.

"Don't you fight back idiot! Fight back I said!" screamed Dudley.

Harry turned to the side. His gaze fell to the distant wall. His head rose and fell back against the floor again as Dudley shook him. Everything seemed to be going in slow motion.

The door suddenly flung open. Dudley jumped off Harry and got up.

"What is the meaning of this?" asked Uncle Vernon.

"He swore at me father," said Dudley with sympathy in his voice.

"Very well. Get up Harry the jolly man is back. Grab your suitcase and your bird. You are leaving. Thank god for this family. This burden is finally over."

Harry felt hope rise in him as he crawled towards his suitcase and began dragging it out of the room. Uncle Vernon grabbed the cage and suitcase from him and hurriedly ran downstairs with him.

"Common common, out," said Uncle Vernon with a laugh.

Harry slowly walked down the stairs, his vision in a blur. He hoped this man would feed him. He didn't care who he was anymore.

"I'm very sorry about this Mr Dursley. If I had known earlier that the boy was at your house I would have taken him earlier. I was very good friends with his parents," the familiar voice in the door suddenly brought doubt to Harry. What was this? The voice, sounded so familiar. Something was telling him the story the voice was saying wasn't true. Maybe it was just to get him out of the place.

Harry's face rose to look Lucius Malfoy right in the face.

"You," whispered Harry. "No, wait what's going on!"

"Come on Harry," said Mr Malfoy with a fake looking smile on his face.

Lucius grabbed Harry and pulled him out of the door, dragging him to the car. Harry had barely any willpower left to argue as he was thrown into the backseat of the car.

"Here Harry, you must be hungry, this is a potion to take away your hunger. Here have it," said Lucius.

Harry shook his head in fright.

"Drink it Harry," said Lucius offering the bottle of potion to Harry.

"What are you doing?" asked Harry confused.

"Just drink it!"

"NO!"

Lucius grabbed Harry's head, tilting it back. He pinched Harry's nose to make his mouth open and poured the motion into Harry's mouth. In seconds Harry lay on the backseat unconscious.

"Excellent," said Lucius as he drove away.

Hermione found herself walking along the same footpaths as she had walked a few days ago. She was back in the city again. Hermione turned the same corner into the alley. There were a few knocked over trolleys which the gang used to sit on, but they were gone. It was completely empty. The sun was slowly setting making the alley seem much darker. She rested against a trolley as she looked around. There were smashed bottles everywhere. The stench of piss and alcohol made her feel weird. She wondered why people lived in such a mess.

In the distance somewhere people were talking loudly. Suddenly she realised they were walking right her way.

_Now look what you've done. You can never do anything right. Always putting yourself in danger. You should be at home like the nice little mummy's little girl that you are. Run away while you can. Run you little wimp.._

Hermione stood frozen in the same spot, she could see their shadows appearing around the corner. She could use magic if she had brought her wand, but that wasn't allowed. The conversations stopped as the gang noticed their intruder. Their leader held a bottle of alcohol and a few of the other ones were smoking.

_You're gonna die. And you know it. Good on you Hermione... good one!_

"Who the FUCK are you?" asked the leader. He clumsily walked up to her. The girls in the gang were gone. Hermione felt terrified as she looked into his eyes. The eyes looked so empty. They reminded her of her own eyes.

"uh... I," stuttered Hermione.

"Like what the fuck are you doing here," screamed the leader.

Hermione's heart had lifted to her throat by now. She had felt afraid before, but this was a different afraid. She felt the urge to just run, but at the same time she didn't want to move. She wanted them to hurt her. Maybe it would make her feel a bit more.

"Oi man, why don't you just have her?" asked one of the drunker guys.

"Yeah I've seen her before. Maybe she's a whore. She just wants you," said another guy. Some cheering rose among the boys.

"Don't you have your own whores?" asked Hermione bravely. "You had some girls with you last time."

The leader grabbed her hand and pulled her towards him.

"One of them, is my girlfriend," he growled. His breath stunk of alcohol.

_You know this is your chance. You've been thinking about it for ages!_

"I... you've got it all wrong. I just figured you guys would have drugs," said Hermione hopefully.

The boys laughed. The leader let go of her with a smirk on his face.

"You're joking right! I mean look at you! You're no drug girl," said the boy.

"No I'm serious. I've never had any!" said Hermione. _Is this what you want?_

"You're just trying to get out of this situation. You do realise I'm going to fuck you."

Hermione looked away in horror. Why did she ever come here?

"I... I've got my period," she said softly, hoping it would make him change his mind.

"That makes it all the fun!" he said with a smile on his face.

"Please, don't. Could you please give me some drugs! That's all I came here for! Please!"

Hermione felt tears stream down her face as he grabbed her hands and pulled them behind her back. He grabbed a cigarette from his pocket, lit it, and shoved it into her mouth.

"Now breathe, here's all the drugs you're getting," he said.

Hermione breathed in the cigarette and began coughing. The cigarette flew out of her mouth.

"It's disgusting," she said.

"oh I know," said the leader. He turned to his gang, "oi guys, stand around the alley, make sure no one comes here."

He turned back to look at her. "You look a bit younger than me. Not much though. Us teens have to stick together you know."

_I hate myself. I hate myself! Why did I get into this? I HATE MYSELF!!! Common Hermione, use your brain. You're so stupid, you can't get out of this situation. Just keep talking to him. Maybe that will work. This is what you wanted anyway wasn't it?_

Hermione looked at the filthy boy looking at her. Her heart pounded in her head. She felt tears streaming down her eyes. She couldn't keep them back. Why did she get herself into this?

"What's your name?" asked Hermione a bit more bravely. _If you are gonna die, you might as well talk to the guy. You're screwed either way._

"George," he replied. His hand slipped into his pocket grabbing something.

"Truthfully, I don't think you're that enticing. Maybe if you put on some makeup or something and wore better clothes. Your face is pretty though. Why do you want drugs anyway, since you claim that you actually want them and you aren't just trying to find a reason for being here."

Hermione gave a half hearted laugh. "Ever felt like you need to get away from everything?" she asked. "Ever felt like you just need to get away from this world, because everything about it reminds you of how pathetic you are. You realise how worthless you are!"

Hermione's tears were streaming down her face by now. She almost felt comforted by the stranger gripping her arms strongly. She knew she couldn't get away, but she just did not have the willpower to fight back anymore. She hated herself. She might as well tell someone.

George's hand slowly crept up her top. Hermione closed her eyes in shame. Something suddenly slipped down her bra, but it wasn't his hand. It was something else. He let go of her.

"You bitch," he said looking away. Hermione looked at him in confusion. "Well you can see the path is clear. Go on! Run along now bitch!" Hermione stood frozen. "Run stupid!" he screamed.

Hermione turned with tears still running down her eyes and ran out of the alley, pushing through all the guys standing at the front.

Harry awoke staring onto a white ceiling. The light was blinding. He didn't feel anymore relieved than before. The recent events came rushing back to him. He realised his room had no windows, just one door that was locked. He heard footsteps outside his door. He crawled forward towards the door to be able to hear better.

Draco walked along the hallways of his house, following his father. His father was unaware that he was following him.

"Father!" said Draco.

Lucius turned quickly, his face twisted in stress. It slowly relaxed into a soft smile.

"Yes Draco?" he asked.

"What are you doing?"

"We have a new guest. I need to question him. I want him to sign the petition about the mud bloods."

"Oh ok. Father, I don't understand. You tell me I must hate them and I do! I respect everything you have to say. But can you please tell me why I must hate them. I know you have a very good reason and so I trust you."

"Lets not discuss this now. I'm going now. You should stay here."

"Ok..."

Draco watched his father walk towards a door, open it, walk in, and shut it. A suddenly light shone from under the door with a scream following. Draco could hardly hear the scream, but he knew someone screamed. His curiosity pulled him closer towards the door. The screams grew louder.

Harry felt a painful light surround him and bring him to his feet. A wand shook his hair away from his scar.

"I do not understand how you could have survived, with just a scar! I just don't understand. Crucio!" screamed Lucius.

Harry double over in pain, and fell to the floor, twitching like a cockroach just sprayed with bug spray. He felt pain rush into every limb, every bone.

"I just don't understand, how you! Harry potter, could be so strong. Look at you! MY son is strong. He should be stronger than you!" screamed Lucius.

Draco fell back in shock. Harry was in there? What was his father doing? Draco had never seen his father be so unjust.

"Sure Harry is horrible," thought Draco. "But what had he ever done to him? Does my father really have reason to be hurting Harry, and with such a horrible spell!"

The door flung open just fast enough for Draco to hide behind a corner. The door shut tight and his father stormed away in a rage, his cloak flying behind him.

Draco slowly walked to the locked door, still in shock. He still couldn't believe it.

"Harry is that you?" he whispered through the gap under the door.

"What do you want," asked Harry weakly.

"Oh my god it is you. What do you need? Medicine, water, food, what do you need?"

"wate..." Harry's voice faded as a soft thud was heard in the room.

"Shit," swore Draco as he rushed away from the door in anger.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Just an answer to a few questions. Firstly there was a lot of swearing only when Hermione was at the city, with the gang. Obviously the gang swore. George called her a bitch when she told him how she felt because he could relate, so he let her go. And this is not a Hermione and Ron fic. I think I answered all the questions for now. Remember R&R Thanx guys! And I'll check out ur fics soon as I get the time 

AN2: this chapter is a little shorter as I had a bit of a writer's block, but this really sets out the story basically. 

**Chapter 3**

Hermione paced around her room grasping the packet in her hand.

_Take it take it take!!!_

She had never taken drugs before. She didn't even know how. She had seen it in movies but it was dangerous. She knew she was too scared to take it. Hermione slipped it into her money box. She didn't need this yet. She'd need it to face Harry's and Ron's rejection of her.

"Honey, its time to go! Have you packed?" asked her mum.

"Yes, I'm packed," answered Hermione.

Draco flung open his cupboard. Bread, cookies, no... just bread. He rushed towards his fridge grabbing a bottle of water, chucking both in a bag. Slipping his wand into his pocket Draco began running back towards the guest room. He quickly dodged behind a corner when he saw his father walking along the hallway.

"Draco!" Draco flinched from the sound of his name.

"Yes father?" Draco called from behind the corner.

"What are you doing?"

"... Playing hide and seek!"

"Stop being silly. Get packed, you need to go to Hogwarts."

"Yes father"

"I'll be in my room, call me when you are ready to go. Don't be too long, its getting late!"

Draco sighed in relief as his father's footsteps died down.

He didn't even realise it was so late. The moonlight was shining through the windows, lighting up his face. Draco turned away and calmly began walking towards the room again.

"Alohamora," whispered Draco pointing his wand to the door. The door opened with a loud click. Draco cursed under his breath, checking to see if anyone was coming. No one was.

The room was dark, and silent. It was a very haunting feeling. Draco slowly tiptoed into the room. As his eyes began to adjust to the dark he started making out the outline of a body lying helplessly on the floor. Harry's clothes were dirty and torn, his face covered in sweat. He was shaking even though he was hardly there. His bones were protruding through his cheeks.

"I never knew..." whispered Draco. He tapped Harry's cheeks lightly.

"Harry hurry! We need to hurry, I don't have much time!" whispered Draco.

Draco fumbled for the bottle in his bag and poured some water on Harry's face. Harry's eyes opened a little. He looked disorientated and unaware of what was going on.

"You have to get up," said Draco harshly. He grabbed Harry's arm and tried to pull him up. He was so light it wasn't hard at all.

"Fine I'll carry you then," exclaimed Draco, picking Harry up. He held the bag in his teeth, looking from side to side he crept out of the room, silently closing the door.

Harry was still a load to carry even though he was really light. Draco rushed along his hallways, praying that his father would not find him. Finally the exit was close! With his last gasp of breath Draco ran through the front door and ran to the bushes, laying Harry down beside him.

"My father won't be able to find us here," he said. Harry lay motionless on the ground, his scar glowing brightly. Harry's face twitched in pain but relaxed again as he sighed.

"Truthfully, I've never taken care of anyone," said Draco as he tried pouring some water into Harry's mouth. "I don't really know what to do. I have bread and water, but I can't feed you unless you get up. It's probably hard for you."

"How am I going to get help?" thought Draco. His father expected him back soon. His father would know soon.

"You're probably wondering why I'm helping you Harry," said Draco suddenly. "I don't know whether you can hear me... I don't know why I'm helping you. I'm just so shocked by all that my father has done. I always respected him for all that he did. I always thought he was right. I never got to learn for myself what was right. I don't know what a good person is. I don't know anything. I'm so ignorant to the world!"

Draco smiled, Harry wasn't really listening to him.

"I have to make a change," thought Draco. "But too many social pressures, damnit! What do I do? I have to keep my cool, yes I'll do that. I will be the leader of Slytherin."

Suddenly a tiny ball flew closer and closer towards Draco. Draco squinted to figure out what it was. An owl approached him carefully. It squawked playfully and began hopping around him. Draco looked at the owl with an idea slowly arising in his head.

"Hey you," said Draco harshly.

The owl jumped back in surprise.

"Hey," said Draco a bit softer.

The owl turned to look at Draco.

"Can you send a message?" he asked. The owl burst into hysterics, pounding its wings and fluttering around him. It flipped and as it did a piece of paper and pen appeared. Draco grabbed the paper and wrote, "Dear Ron please follow this owl, I need help!". He refrained from writing who it was, otherwise Ron would think it was a trick.

"Give this to Ron Weasley, and tell him to follow you back here. Hurry owl! I really need you to hurry," ordered Draco. The owl grabbed the paper with its claws and flew away at lightning speed.

"What a strange bird," thought Draco.

Ron paced around his room. What could he have forgotten? Books, clothes, underwear, wand? Suddenly the door flung open and the twins rushed in.

"Oi Ron! You all packed?" asked Fred.

"Yeah, you know what, you are gonna have so many new subjects this year," said George.

"Yeah! Remember when we got to make a magical rocket and exploded the whole classroom?"

"Or when I got that liquid and poured it over my skin and it drew the nicest design on my hand. It's permanent. Here have a look!"

Ron shook his head in confusion. The twins always confused him. Suddenly a loud shriek was heard downstairs. The group rushed out of Ron's room and began racing down the stairs, with Fred sliding on the rail and George leaping every 5 steps.

"Boys! Come quick! There is an owl here that says Harry is in trouble," shrieked Ms Weasley.

Draco sighed in relief as he heard a loud car noise rushing up towards him. It must be the Weasleys. The doors flung open and he heard the familiar squawk of the bird. The family rushed towards in Draco in absolute shock as he moved away from Harry.

"Harry! Oh my, what happened to you," shrieked Ms Weasley. "Boys come quickly, get him in the car!" She didn't even notice Draco standing shaking in front of them.

"You," growled Ron noticing Draco for the first time. "What did you do to him!"

"Uh... It wasn't me Weasley. Don't go blaming everything on me," he growled back.

"Boys, we are going to Hogwarts. NOW!" shrieked Ms Weasley. Ron slowly backed away from Draco who was ready to defend himself if needed.

"Don't go near Harry. ever. again," hissed Ron angrily before slamming the door on Draco.

A loud roar came from inside Draco's house.

"Oh no," whispered Draco as he turned to his house. "He found out."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Harry's eyes squinted as they opened. Bright light was shining in from every side of the room he was in. This was new. The light brought hope to the boy as he scanned the room.

"Hey Harry," said a familiar cheerful voice.

Harry shot up off his bed, almost hitting the bunk bed above him.

"Ron!" exclaimed Harry overjoyed by finally being back at Hogwarts.

"How are you?" asked Ron.

Harry felt content. For the first time in his life he felt content.

"I feel great," said Harry smiling.

"Well, after we rescued you from that Malfoy, we drove to Hogwarts as fast as possible where Dumbledore fixed you up," started Ron. "Either way, don't worry you haven't missed anything, except that dinner last night. All the new students have been sorted into their houses. Oh and did you hear? They are trying out a new system. Twenty chosen muggles that are associated by relation to the wizardry world are joining the school. They will go to special classes called "releasement". They will try to release the hidden powers in these muggles. Basically, these muggles aren't really 100 muggles. They have hidden magic which they cannot release on their own. If the plan fails they will be sent home. If it doesn't fail they will stay here. Some parents are infuriated! You should hear! I can't wait to see Draco's reaction! Yeah, so they were sorted into Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. None went into Slytherin for obvious reasons. They share common rooms with us. Actually I find it all fascinating! Most of them got into Hufflepuff but may be moved after they release their magic. We have about 4 in Gryffindor, two of which are in our year. I should introduce you to them. All the other Gryffindors are so excited because a lot of them don't know anything about muggles! Oh and your cousin Dudley, he's in Hufflepuff so he'll obviously be away from you. But you know..."

"Hold on!" exclaimed Harry. "You're saying Dudley is here?"

"Yeah and so i..."

"Oh that's bad! Why is he here? What the hell. I can't de...!"

"Harry!" exclaimed another familiar voice.

Harry turned to see Hermione standing in the doorway. She looked taller than before and her hair was less frizzy. Her face seemed paler and her cheeks sunk in a little. She was thinner and her smile seemed duller.

"Hi Hermione," said Harry slowly crawling out of bed. All his muscles still hurt.

"There's breakfast now. We should go," said Hermione quietly and walked away.

"What's up with her," asked Harry.

"She's been like that since we got here. Much quieter than usual and she hasn't been a know-it-all at all," answered Ron with a shrug. "I think she'll snap out of it."

Hermione walked away from the doorway shaking a little. Harry and Ron hadn't noticed anything about her. She obviously wasn't important enough for them. Her pace quickened as she heard footsteps following her. It sounded like Harry and Ron. She just wanted to run away from there and get to breakfast where they could be too busy eating to notice or talk to her. She didn't feel like talking.

Her heart bounced as she realised who was standing in front of her blocking the way. She looked up to see the face she dreaded all holidays.

"Don't you worry Granger. My target is not you anymore. Can you not see the frightened muggles running around us? I think I'll give them a taste of wizardry," he said with a smirk. Hermione noticed one of his eyes was blue, and he had a few bruises on his arms.

Suddenly Crabbe and Goyle appeared beside Draco. They were so short compared to him but still threatening. Crabbe smirked at Hermione as Goyle began to blabber, "there were these kids in the hallways. Definitely muggles. I showed them the _right _way to their class." Goyle and Crabbe laughed.

Hermione lowered her head in shame. Couldn't they just let her pass? She just wanted some breakfast. _You can't stand up to anyone can you! You're weak!_

"Draco," Hermione said in a hushed tone. "Could I please go?"

"Why?" Draco answered angrily.

"Sorry, I just want to go to breakfast. Please?" Hermione kept staring at the floor in shame.

"What is this tone of voice?" thought Draco. "Why is she being so quiet?"

"Draco," hissed someone from behind him. Draco turned just in time to have a fist fly into his face. He fell backwards in shock. Ron stood towering over him in pride.

"Woah, I hit him. Cool," said Ron amusedly. Harry stood beside Ron also looking at Draco in amusement.

"You didn't do all that," said Harry looking at all Draco's bruises.

Draco got up quickly. His eyes glared at Ron enraged. Suddenly Hermione let out a gasp and ran through the gathering, pushing everyone to the side.

"Hermione," called out Ron in concern. He turned to see Crabbe and Goyle standing beside him clenching their fists, waiting for orders from Draco.

"Now what are you going to do Ron?" asked Draco. "You're surrounded."

Ron's face turned a little paler. Harry pushed through the two sidekicks to stand beside Ron.

"Let's go," said Draco to Crabbe and Goyle. They looked in confusion at eachother.

"I said let's go," Draco said in a harsher tone. Crabbe and Goyle slowly moved away from Ron and Harry. Draco clenched his fist, colliding it with the nearest wall in anger. A loud scream came from him and his face twisted in pain. Shakily he walked away with Crabbe and Goyle at his heels.

"What on earth is going on?" wondered Harry.

Hermione was already finished with her meal when Harry and Ron joined her. Her eyes stayed glued to her plate while Harry and Ron chatted away.

"Welcome students of Hogwarts," began Dumbledore as he stood up. The students hushed to listen to what the headmaster had to say.

"I just have a short announcement. I'd like to welcome our muggle friends who will soon become wizards just like yourselves. I would like you all to give them a warm welcome. Do not scare them and bombard them with questions. Rather, become their friends. They will have much more free time than the wizard students. Thankyou."

A loud cheer roared through the hall and the chattering became louder again.

"Sorry is this seat taken?" asked a girl behind Harry. Harry realised the seat next to him was completely empty and Hermione was gone.

"Uh, no its not taken," he replied.

The girl looked afraid as she took a nibble out of her toast. She darted her eyes at Harry and kept eating.

"Hey you look like you're in our year," exclaimed Ron.

"Yeah I am," she answered still chewing on her first bite of bread.

"Well I'm Ron. That's Harry. What's your name?"

"Stacey."

"What classes are you in?"

"oh... I um... I'm doing the releasement class..."

"You're a muggle!" Ron exclaimed in amusement. "How exciting!"

"You look scared," said Harry.

"They..." she stuttered looking at Harry's scar which was clearly showing from his forehead. "They said you were the strongest wizard in this school."

"And the friendliest," added Ron patting Harry on the shoulder.

"I don't bite and I'm no the strongest wizard in this school," said Harry.

The girl smiled weakly and kept chewing on her toast while Ron began telling her all about the school.

Draco stared at his plate, his meal untouched. He sat in wonder of the past few years, and the yesterday...

flashback

"You fool! You don't understand what you have done! Don't you understand it is all for you," screamed his father.

"But you hurt him! Too much!" cried back Draco.

"Fool!" Lucius punched Draco in the eye and stormed away.

Draco collapsed on the ground in pain. "I thought it was all for me!"

"Get in the car Draco, we're going to Hogwarts," said Lucius coldly.

end of flashback

Draco touched his eye. It still hurt, but his fist hurt also from punching the wall. He didn't know it could hurt that much to punch a wall. A small image caught the corner of his eye. He turned in time to see Hermione run out of the hall. He could almost swear he saw a tear fall on her cheek as she ran away.

"Why was she feeling so bad? Was it because of the things I've been saying?" thought Draco. "No keep your cool idiot! She's a mud blood. You don't like mud bloods! But... that is all your father talking!" Draco slapped himself in frustration. Crabbe and Goyle gave him weird looks before returning to their food.

"Class children! Go to class," he heard professor McGonagall announce.

"Welcome to the class of random," said the teacher pacing around the room. "In this class we will be learning about anything you want." The teacher stopped, reviewed over what she had said, looked satisfied and looked back at her class who all looked at her with blank expressions.

"Ms... did they just not think of anything else to teach us so they made us this class?" asked Neville.

"Precisely," answered the teacher beaming. "ok, well basically this is almost like a free period except I'm here and sometimes we will learn about different things. If a lot of people have different questions at the same time, I can clone myself into many 'me's and each one will talk to a different person."

Someone let out a strange sound from the back of the classroom in amazement.

"What's your name?" asked Ron.

"Just call me Ms Random because I can't think of any other name at the moment," she answered calmly.

"I think she's a robot," whispered Ron to Hermione.

Hermione stared into space deep in thought. Ron shrugged in frustration and turned to Harry to ask him what was in the Potions test in a couple of days.

Slowly more and more people began putting up their hands, some just to see Ms Random split and clone herself. There were at least 5 different Ms Randoms around the room.

Hermione suddenly put up her hand, and Ms Random appeared next to her. Hermione quickly glanced to check if anyone was watching. No one was of course.

"I was wondering if you could tell me about wizard drugs. Do they exist?" asked Hermione.

"Ah! You are Hermione! I've heard very good things about you!" answered Ms Random. Hermione blushed but tried to stay on topic. "Well, I can expect someone like you to ask about these types of things. Is a friend of yours taking drugs and you want to help him? I can imagine so. Wow, I'm so proud of you and I hardly know you. It's a pleasure teaching you Hermione!" exclaimed Ms Random.

Hermione looked at her in confusion but she had already disappeared.

"May I go to the toilet," Hermione asked the nearest Ms Random.

"Yes," all ten Ms Randoms replied.

Hermione quickly raced out of the room, but she did not turn into the toilet. If Ms Random wasn't going to tell her, she'd find out for herself. Quietly she entered the library, making sure no one had noticed the new guest. No one had. It didn't take her long to open the book on magical drugs. She read the introduction.

_Wizard drugs are known to be less physically addictive than muggle drugs. Some believe Wizard drugs are almost like normal potions, just with some short term effects. There are some drugs much like marijuana and cocaine in the muggle world. They are just as harmful but unlike the muggle world, there are potions to cure you from your addictions from such drugs. There are of course much more harmful drugs than these which are harder to stop taking, and some may even be deadly. One of the deadliest drugs is Canconobis. Every time the drug is taken the effects double. The drug can kill you within a few days if taken repeatedly every day. Some less harmful drugs are Bruck and Startick, which are both illegal in the wizardry world for anyone under the age of 21. Punishment include heavy fines and may be watched for legal purposes over many months. If the substance abuser is under the age of 18 they will be given 3 warnings after which the same rules apply as to over 18s._

Hermione snapped the book shut. She knew exactly where she had to go. She had set her mind. She had enough of this world. _You're a coward running away from the world. _Hermione ran back to class. _Too weak to face it aren't you? You want to go get drugs don't you? And you're too scared to take the ones that George guy in the alley gave you. You want the safe drugs. You're pushing your luck. Everyone hates you. You know that. Why bother taking the drugs, it won't make them like you. It won't even make you like yourself._

Hermione bit back the tears starting to appear in her eyes. She was sick of thinking like this but she couldn't help it. She ran towards the toilet where moaning myrtle was, but even moaning myrtle had disappeared. She couldn't hear her cry anymore.

"Damnit, where am I going to get a drug dealer?" whispered Hermione in frustration.

"Oh I know," a voice said from the cubicle.

Hermione jumped back in fright. Moaning Myrtle floated through the door and towards Hermione.

"I thought you weren't here," exclaimed Hermione.

"Yeah well I am! Just no one ever notices me!" she screamed back.

"Sorry, I know what you mean."

"You do?"

"Yes... anyway you said you knew?"

"Yeah, the girls in this cubicle used to do it all the time. I was sitting in my cubicle one day crying and suddenly I heard those nasty girls run into the bathroom. I could smell the stench of cigarettes. I hate cigarettes! They were such annoying muggle substances that could kill any muggle, but never a wizard. So anyway, so I was sitting there and they were murmuring. Finally they exclaimed some words and I heard a new voice appear. I've seen many people take drugs in these cubicles. Now I know exactly what happens."

"And what is that?"

"Why should I tell you?"

"Because I'm the only girl around that talks to you!"

"Fine! You say the words," Moaning Myrtle stopped and whispered the words slowly in Hermione's ear, "Flitting Flirtle, stuff me over, appear to me, flitting flirtle!"

"And then what?" asked Hermione.

"Then the famous drug dealer will appear here. He is the only drug dealer to ever find a way of getting into this school. He has been hunted for centuries but no one knows where he is. It's like he disappeared off the face of the earth, only to appear when someone needed him for drugs."

"Ok... thankyou. Can I try it now?" asked Hermione.

"Go ahead! I won't tell anyone, no one ever listens to me anyway!" Moaning Myrtle burst into tears and ran back into her cubicle.

"Flitting Flirtle, stuff me over, appear to me flitting flirtle," said Hermione bravely.

A puff of smoke began encircling her. It smelled horrible. Hermione coughed and closed her eyes as the smoke was stinging her eyes.

"ah... a new customer. I wont ask you for you're name don't worry. Just quickly tell me what drugs you need. I have many customers," said the image appearing before her.

"Uh... I want Canconobis," muttered Hermione.

"ahh, the most dangerous one. Good choice. Pay up!"

"I don't have any money... Is there any other way to pay you?"

"As a matter of fact there is. I need to take a bit of your happiness from you. See I feed off stolen happiness. That is how I stay alive. Anyway that isn't important, you will gain your happiness back a few days after. I will need to take quite a bit though as you are taking the most dangerous drug."

_Go on! You have no happiness anyway. Just let him. Come on! You are so close to freedom!_

"Very well, take it!" said Hermione.

The image smiled and clicked its fingers. Hermione suddenly felt cold. Her body began shivering as she fell to her knees. She never felt so much pain. She felt like her whole body was being sucked of its happiness. With a final gasp she fell to the ground as the cloud of smoke disappeared from around her and the image disappeared.

"What a stupid girl," said Moaning Myrtle, spying on the event that just occurred. "Does she not realise that is the oldest trick to keep a customer coming back? By stealing their happiness!"

Hermione shook as she struggled to get up.

"Yes, I saw many other girls do as you did," said Myrtle cheerfully.

Hermione held the green potion tightly in her hand. Her eyes seemed completely empty and cold. She began taking off the lid.

"You're going to take it now?" exclaimed Myrtle in delight.

"Will it make me happier?" asked Hermione dully.

"I don't know! But don't you have class?"

"Yes but it's almost over and that is the last class for the day."

"Well then lets see. Have a drink!"

Hermione shakily opened the bottle. _Idiot. Fool! They are going to hate you more than ever. Look what you are about to do. You attention seeker. Shutup! Shutup! It will all be over now!_

AN: I apologise for the bad writing, I'm really rusty and ive got a writers block and its depressing. I'm gonna try harder next chapter... sorry! 


	5. Chapter 5

AN: This is short on purpose 

**Chapter 5**

Draco slowly dragged back to his common room. He couldn't help but wonder what happened to Hermione and why she disappeared from class and never returned. All of a sudden Harry and Ron came rushing around the corner right into Draco.

"Watch where you're going," screamed Draco.

"Why don't you Malfoy?" exclaimed Ron.

"Ron... stop, this isn't the time to fight," said Harry with worry in his voice.

"Looking for Granger are you?" asked Draco with a smirk on his face.

"What did you do to her?" asked Ron.

"Nothing Weasley! I haven't touched her. It would probably surprise you if I said I didn't touch Harry that night either."

"You liar, you did that to him!"

"No he didn't," said Harry confused. "Draco saved me. I don't know what you want in return though Draco. I don't understand why you did it?"

Ron looked aghast at the conversation occurring between Draco and Harry.

"Wait, I'm confused. Draco saved you?" asked Ron. "Why?"

Draco looked down angrily. He had to control his temper. He needed to stop taking out his anger on other people. He clenched his fist to try and control himself.

"It doesn't matter why. What matters is... I know I don't ... NOTHING. Where's that Granger girl?" he asked.

"What do you care?" asked Ron.

"Maybe I'm trying to change," blurted out Draco.

"You aren't doing a good job at it. All I can see is your change caused a few bruises and a blue eye."

Draco grabbed Ron's shirt pulling him towards him.

"What would you know, about a couple of bruises and a blue eye?" he growled before dropping Ron and storming away.

He heard Ron's outbursts but he didn't care. He was sick of this temper he had. No one knew what had happened and everyone probably thought he was going mad.

"You gotta stay cool," thought Draco.

Suddenly the same image caught the corner of his eye.

Hermione was walking right towards him. Her eyes looked completely empty and she looked in a daze and confused. She didn't even seem to notice him there.

"Granger, your friends were looking for you," said Draco.

Hermione turned his way for a second, tears streaming from her eyes.

"Do you want to hurt me Draco? I'm a filthy mud blood isn't that what you want? Why would my friends be looking for me? I don't have any friends, and if I did they wouldn't be the caring type," answered Granger still in a daze.

"Uh, hermione, are you ok?" asked Draco. He felt concern for her suddenly as she brushed past him into an empty classroom. She didn't even seem to know where she was going.

"I'm ok? It should only be a few minutes and then I will be happy," said Hermione calmly.

Draco followed her into the classroom as she sunk to the floor clutching a strange bottle half empty. Hermione took a gasp of air and poured the rest of the potion in her mouth. The bottle disappeared on its own. Hermione suddenly looked scared. Her face twisted as it broke into sweat. Her hands began shaking uncontrollably. The tears in her eyes began pouring again, but she didn't make a sound. Just strange gasps of air as she collapsed to the floor, onto her back.

"What is going on Hermione?" asked Draco. "Should I call a doctor?" he asked approaching her slowly. Her arm reached out and pulled him down to the floor.

"Don't call the doctor, I'm fine. I'm better than I ever was before," she said slowly crawling to the door and closing it.

"Anyway where was I?" began Hermione. "Oh wait that's right. You were going to hit me. Well if you are going to do it, do it now. I don't really feel much pain at the moment."

"What are you talking about?" Draco asked shocked.

Hermione grabbed onto a desk and pulled herself into a standing position. Her knees buckled below her and she slammed into the desk, pushing it over as she fell. Hermione got up again, a bit more steadily and walked towards a different table to find a pair of scissors lying on the desk.

"This should be amusing," she said cheerfully as she grabbed the scissors, opening them and pressing the blade to her wrist.

Before Draco could stop her she tried to slice her wrist but missed and cut just below her elbow. She dropped the scissors in shock.

"That hurt more than I thought it would," she gasped as she tried to grab the scissors again. Draco flung forward, grabbing the scissors and throwing them out of the window before she had time to grab them.

Tears began flooding from her eyes again. The whole room was suddenly spinning around her. Her stomach felt like it was going to hurl. She fell on all fours and began gagging. Suddenly she grabbed her bleeding arm.

"Ow! It hurts! It hurts!" she whispered desperately before her head collided with the ground again.

Draco rushed towards her, ripping a bit of his shirt off to tie her arm to stop the bleeding.

"Why did you do that?" he asked her.

"Well I figured I should get used to pain, cause you'll be inflicting a lot of it. As will Harry and Ron because they hate me. Everyone hates me," she said, trying to wipe a tear from her cheek, but she didn't seem coordinated enough to wipe it.

Draco moved his hand forward, carefully not to scare her and wiped the tear. Hermione's face flinched as Draco's hand toucher her cheek. She looked away in shame.

"You're going to do the same thing as that other guy," she said. "Aren't you?"

"What other guy?" asked Draco moving away from here again.

"Well in the city some guy wanted to rape me, then he called me a bitch and let me go without doing anything to me. But I know you're worse. I know when you want to hurt someone, your mind is set on it, you'll hurt them!" she said.

"I... I wish I wasn't like that," he said quietly.

Hermione gave a weak laugh before she tried to get up again. She tried to support herself using a chair but her head felt so heavy. She didn't want to stay up. She felt herself falling again but she never collided with the ground as someone was holding her up. Someone's strong hands were holding her up from falling. Someone was helping her towards the door; someone was helping her walk through the door; Her body jumped out of his arms and collapsed to the ground. She shook violently as she tried to get back up. Draco looked at her eyes that were turning a strange colour. She began breathing heavily but the shaking stopped. Suddenly everything stopped. Hermione lay motionless on the ground apart from her lungs calmly rising and falling as she breathed. She looked into the distance completely unaware of what was going on around her.

Draco gently picked her up. She was so light. She looked so frail and fragile in his arms as he slowly carried her towards her common room.

"Are you still there?" he asked her.

"Yeah I'm still here unfortunately," she whispered but her body did not move.

A few people stopped to stare at the strange image. Draco ignored them all, cursing under his breath. They could all see now he wasn't as tough as he really seemed. Who cared anymore? He already had bruises all over him to show he was weak. He finally reached the Gryffindor door at the same time as Ron and Harry came running from around the corner. Obviously they had heard from someone about what was going on.

"You've really done it this time," screamed Ron in rage.

"No Ron, can't you see he's helping her?" said Harry angrily.

Draco gently lay her down before the door of the common room.

"I trust she'll be safe with you. Don't take her to the doctor. She doesn't want to go. Oh and be careful, she has a cut on her left shoulder," said Draco gloomily before turning and walking away, trying to avoid eye contact with anyone.

Two senior year voices whispered amongst eachother in the distance. "Woah that girl is hot. And she looks fucking depressed. She'll be perfect!"


End file.
